Conventional structure-from-motion algorithms that utilize cross-correlation style tiepoint generators resample the imagery into a common projection by using the current best knowledge of the terrain. The conventional algorithms can effectively identify features whose surface orientation matches the terrain, such as the ground or the tops of buildings. However, the conventional algorithms have difficulty identifying vertical features, such as telephone poles.